


Don't Ever Wonder

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: Grace invites Anissa over for dinner.Just some ThunderGrace fluff.





	Don't Ever Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I've written for the Black Lightning fandom. It's actually the first fan fic I've written in years! I'm working on a novel, but I wanted to write some ThunderGrace one shots just for practice, and to help me out of my funks when I get writer's block. So far, it's been working. Thanks for reading, and feel free to give me some feedback! That's always a big help.

Grace opened the door and beamed at Anissa.

"Hey! You’re the only person who visits and knocks once," Grace said jokingly. "My other friends are so impatient. It’s like, give me a second to get to the door, you know? I like your sweater, by the way." She reached out and tugged the soft burgundy fabric wrapped around Anissa’s arm.

"Thank you! Yeah, that can be annoying. But you said to give you a second so technically, everyone is correct in their incessant knocking,” Anissa said as she walked into the apartment. “You should give yourself a longer amount of time to get to the door, because a second is not a lot." Grace raised an eyebrow. 

"Anissa, that was a lot." Grace said with a smirk. Anissa cringed and smiled sheepishly. 

"Sorry. Do I do that often?" Anissa asked. Grace grabbed her hand and led her into the kitchen.

"Yes you do but it's cute, don't worry. The food is almost done, did you want a drink?" Grace asked, letting go of the shorter girl's hand as they stepped into the warm room. 

"I actually brought wine, if that's okay,” Anissa said, handing Grace the dark red bottle. Grace smiled brightly.

"You sure know how to please a lady!" She opened her fridge to place the wine inside, and turned her attention to the stove. 

"I hope so," Anissa muttered to herself. She stood in front of the island in the middle of the kitchen and ran her fingers lightly across the cool marble countertop. She turned to Grace, pouting slightly.

"Your counters are too high," she huffed playfully. Grace glanced at her over her shoulder and rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you're too short. Ever think of that?" She turned around and took a couple of steps toward Anissa. Placing her hands on the other woman's hips, she lifted her up gently, sitting her on the counter. Anissa looked at her friend curiously. 

“Do you lift or something? Because you picked me up like like it was nothing,” Anissa said with a laugh. Grace blushed and ran a hand through her long dark hair. 

“Uh, I don’t know. You don’t weigh much so,” she pulled away and tried to focus on the food she was cooking, and not the woman currently sitting behind her.

“So where’d you get the wine? Got a collection at your house? Which I still haven't seen, by the way.” Grace said.

“I’ll invite you over soon. I’ve got to clean up a bit,” Anissa said as she watched her friend cook. Grace looked up from the food and squinted.

“Anissa, I don’t know how many times I’ve said this, but I don’t care how messy your place is,” Grace said with a smile. “You don’t have to clean up for me.”

“And I don't know how many times I’ve said _this,_ but I like to make sure every carpet fiber is in it’s right place before I have company,” Anissa laughed. Grace smiled and turned the flame down on the stove. 

“Okay fine!” She turned and crossed her arms. “But it had better happen soon, Pierce.”

“In due time. I like your place. It's always warm and smells like oranges and cloves.” Anissa closed her eyes and inhaled dramatically. “Well, right now it smells like chicken but, you know.” Grace laughed.

“What’s your place like?” Grace asked.

“Hmm. I would describe it as, Heaven in the morning, with a touch of jasmine and a hint of parents. I do still live with my dad, you know,” Anissa joked. 

“Heaven in the morning? That’s a cool description. Now I’ve definitely got to visit,” Grace said with a grin.

"Yeah, I use it to describe all of the perfect things in life. Like, the song 'Ascension' in my opinion," Anissa stated as she watched Grace put a lid on the chicken gently cooking in front of her. Grace tilted her head and turned to look at Anissa once more.

"Ascension? I don't think I've heard that one," Grace said with a shrug. Anissa gasped. 

"You've never heard the song 'Ascension' by Maxwell? It's a classic!" She pursed her lips and crossed her arms. "I’m planning on using for my first dance when I get married, whenever that happens. I can’t believe you’ve lived this long without hearing that song!” Grace took a step forward and smirked.

"Well how about instead of judging me for never hearing it, you play it so I can understand what all of your fussing is about," Grace countered as she leaned over Anissa, her gaze dropping to admire her full lips. Anissa searched for the song on her phone, and pressed play. She smiled widely as a familiar tune filled the space in the kitchen. Grace laughed as she watched Anissa mouth the ad libs to the song.

"My all time favorite song, and my favorite person has never heard it. Shame on me, really," she said before singing along.

_It happened the moment_  
_when you were revealed_  
_cause you were a dream that you should not have been_  
_a fantasy, real_  


_you gave me this beating, baby_  
_this rhythm inside,_  
_you made me feel good and feel lust and feel love_  
_gave me paradise_

Anissa hopped off the counter and held out a hand. Grace blushed and took it as Anissa smiled and they moved to the music.

_shouldn't I, realize_  
_you're the highest of the high_  
_if you don't know then I'll say it_  
_so don't ever wonder_

"This song is definitely Heaven in the morning," Grace remarked as they danced. Anissa grinned at her, still singing softly.

"So tell me how long," Anissa sung in a silly falsetto, making Grace laugh. "How long it's gonna take until you speak, baby." 

She spun Grace confidently, returning to her normal singing voice. 

"'Because I can't, live my life, without you here by my-" she was cut off abruptly as Grace leaned in and kissed her square on the mouth. Anissa's arms dropped to Grace's waist and pulled her closer as she parted her lips. They stood motionless for a moment before Grace broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Anissa's. 

“You should check the chicken, maybe,” Anissa whispered. Grace pulled back and smiled at her. 

“Really? You were thinking about the food while I was kissing you?” Grace asked. 

“No, I thought about it afterwards,” Anissa insisted, grinning at the other girl. “Hurry up and turn off the stove so you can keep kissing me.”


End file.
